


You picked the wrong guy

by LandonRichardson



Series: BAMF Danny [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Chin is awesome, F/M, Grace is adorable, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Violence, and jenna is part of the team still, and so is Kono, and there will be lots of comforting... but not until Danny has kicked some serious ass, ohana feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny felt almost sorry for his kidnappers, they had clearly thought when they had taken him that he would be the easiest to subdue on the 50 taskforce. It was a shame that they had gotten it so, so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/gifts).



> Okay so I'm not really sure where this came from. I just knew that I wanted to write something where Danny go to shine and was a proper BAMF who could save himself from any situation he found himself in. I’m not sure how long it will be but heyho… if you want to blame someone blame Indehed because I do, she's a terrible influence on me lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another Danny was going home, the only question was how many bodies did he have to climb over to do it?

15th July 2014  
13:54  
\--------------------------------

The first thing which greeted Danny Williams when he slowly opened his eyes was darkness. He blinked allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to it, even as he tried to figure out in his head why it was dark when only a few seconds before it had been daytime. He tried to remember but the memories skirted away from him, leaving him confused. Had he gone home and fallen asleep and somehow missed the whole afternoon? He knew that a day spent on nothing but paperwork could be boring but he had never quite blank the whole experience from his mind before.

The second thing he realised was that his body was moving up and down, sliding to and fro on a rough surface. He reached down, touching what he was lying on with his fingertips, feeling felt beneath his touch. He realised almost instantly that he must have been lying on a carpet of some description. His hands and feet were bound tightly together with what felt like masking tape and the back of his neck was throbbing painfully, sending a shooting pain down his back indicating a hit of some kind from behind.

Grunting, he twisted so he was on his back and reached up, feeling around him. The area he was in was small, empty other than himself. That, added to the bumping sensation probably meant that he was now in the trunk of a car being transported somewhere.

He breathed out shakily, allowing himself five seconds to give into the panic which swept through him in a wave, a wave which made his stomach churn as he realised the seriousness of his predicament before he ruthlessly cut it off before it could take hold on him. The last thing he had time for was to give into fear, fear would cripple him, make him slow and stupid and he needed everything in him working clearly to get through the experience he knew was coming.

People as well known and recognisable as him weren't kidnapped randomly. They were kidnapped for a reason and Danny needed to figure out that reason.

He closed his eyes, searching through his scattered memories trying to build up a picture in his mind of how he ended up in the trunk of a car.

He could remember leaving the office to get lunch. Steve had been in his own office preparing for his meeting with the Governor that afternoon so he had needed every spare second of time he could get, to go over their reports to make sure he had everything in his mind for the Governor’s questions. Danny had taken pity on his partner and told the other man that he would pick up lunch for them both and bring it back. Chin had been in his office and Kono nowhere to be seen which could have meant she was taking the one long lunch a week she was allowed so she could go surfing. He had raised his hand at Chin in goodbye but hadn't bothered asking him if he wanted anything. The large bowl of food that Chin was making his way through was an indication that the older man was good.

He had driven to the local market to pick up some food for that evening, put it in the back of his car and then driven to the nearby deli which Steve loved and that was the last thing he remembered other than a sharp burning pain in his neck which has spread through his body like he was on fire.

Danny shifted against, moving his arms over one shoulder and touching the tender skin of his neck, wincing at the pain the simple action caused. The skin was hot to touch which probably meant he had been tazered, it would certainly explain why he had clearly gone down like a sack of potatoes.

His mouth was dry so he had probably been out for an hour or so which meant that the others would start to wonder where he was. He shifted his arms again and patted them awkwardly down his body, silently cursing when he realise that he had nothing on him so there would be no way for the others to trace him. 

It seemed that it wasn't his lucky day and that rescue wouldn’t come swiftly for him. He would have to rely on himself.

He listened carefully, he could hear the sound of muffled singing meaning the radio was on in the main car, the vehicle was moving at a smooth, steady pace, probably at about 40 MPH so whoever had him was driving in a way that draw little to no attention to themselves. If he had been gone about an hour it would be two, after the midday rush and before the evening one but there should still be enough cars around.

Danny moved again, hunching himself over so his back was towards the main car and kicked out, ignoring the pain the simple action caused him. It took two more kicks until the tail light shattered, scattering onto the road below. Danny stayed still, listening carefully for any change but the muffled song continued and the car remained at the same speed indicating that the driver hadn't see anything.

Danny growled, shaking his head.

If he had been kidnapped by a group of punk kids then he would never hear the end of it from his team.

He shifted his body again, grunting at the effort until his head was near the light, he squinting in it, ignoring the pain again as he peered through, his gaze flickering around him taking everything in. The road was empty behind them and greenery surrounded it meaning they were on one of the lesser used roads.

Danny rolled his eyes, wishing for a moment that things could be easy before he skirted forward resting his bound hands by the gap and forced his fingers through, the edge of the glass cut into him but that didn't matter. None of the main roads would remain empty the whole time and he might get lucky and someone might see his hands, realise what was happening and call it in. If he knew Steve then the other man would be looking for anything which might indicate where Danny was and a report of an apparent kidnap victim in the back of a car might help. His partner was a clever man when he wasn't acting like a Neanderthal animal.

For a moment he wondered what would happen if no one saw him and no one came for him but he pushed the thought away from his mind.

If no came for him then he would simply get himself out of the mess, it wouldn't be the first time he had done it and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be enough.

One way or another Danny was going home, the only question was how many bodies did he have to climb over to do it?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s head out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't quite expecting the response this story got so thank you so much!
> 
> Here’s the second chapter of the story and we jump to Steve’s point of view for this chapter. It will swap between the two of them so the next chapter will be done from Danny’s point of view and then back to Steve after that and so on and so on.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own and I’m sorry in advance
> 
> Anyway not much to say except I hope you enjoy it!

\----------------------------  
15th July  
14:00  
\----------------------------

“Are we understood Commander? I don't want any more situations like the one which arose from your last case. You cannot, and I repeat cannot, dangle suspects off of buildings or cliff or whatever it was which you hung him over. I understand that it’s a method you've used in the past but it’s a method which must stop. Trust me when I say you do not want to test me over this. I'm just surprised that Detective Williams doesn't stop you from using the technique.”

Steve McGarrett winced at the mention of his partner Danny Williams. He had been furious when he had arrived on the roof and seen exactly what Steve had been doing, The lecture which Steve had received had lasted a hour and a half which Steve was pretty sure was a new record. It had been a welcome relief though considering that Danny had ignored him for two hours before he let rip, a very long two hours for Steve. The last thing which he needed was for the Governor to place the blame on Danny’s broad shoulders especially as he wasn't there for the whole thing until the end. It had been Kono who had been providing Steve with the backup Danny insisted on. Something which wouldn't happen again for a long time if Danny and Chin got their way.

“I understand Governor, it’s not something which you need to worry about again.” Steve remarked, turning his attention back to his computer screen and the game of Solitaire he was in the middle of playing. The meeting was seriously beginning to drag in his eyes. Why the Governor couldn't just send him a simple email, stating all the points they had covered was beyond Steve. Sometimes he thought the man just liked hearing the sound of his own voice.

“Well it’s nice to know that Danny is about to control you slightly Commander” The Governor stated, an amused tone coming to his voice. “Sometimes I feel as though he is the only one who can. I’d like a rough time scale for when the changes we spoke about will be put into place. It would help calm Captain Hookano if you are showing yourself to be willing to listen.”

“Of course” Steve said through gritted teeth, mentally picturing punching the Captain in his smug face. The man’s life seemed fixed on causing Steve nothing but hassle, hassle which he could do without. “I’ll speak to Danny once he’s returned from his lunch and ask his opinion in it. I should be able to drop you an email with the time frame by the end of the week.”

“Excellent, please make sure you CC my PA into the email this time around. Unless I hear from you sooner, we'll resume this conversation at the same time next week. Pass my congratulations to your team for a job well done on your last case.”

Steve blinked when the Governor hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

Breathing out noisily, Steve dropped the handset back into place and quickly finished up his game. He sat at his desk for a few moments with his eyes closed, wishing he could stay there for the rest of the day though he knew that wasn't an option for him. He had one to one meetings scheduled with Chin, Kono and Jenna Kaye that afternoon. A new thing which the Governor had insisted was put into place. Steve would have to write up the reports from them and send them directly to the Governor so he could read them and put a copy of it on his record. Sometimes he could convince Danny to do them for him depending on what frame of mind he was in but considering he could see the amount of work piling up on the other man’s desk from where he was sitting, he somehow knew what the answer would be this time if he asked.

Steve rested his hands on his clear table surface and pushed himself up to his feet, stretching his arms above his head before he left his office, his hazel eyes flickering around the room carefully, taking in every detail which had changed since he had entered his office that morning, he rubbed at his rumbling stomach before moving towards Chin and Kono who had gathered round the computer table, talking together with identical looks of concern on their faces.

He glanced to the side of him when a movement caught his attention to see Jenna, sitting at her desk by the window working on something on her screen. Jenna was still an unknown to him even though she had been working for him, for just under a year now. She tended to keep herself to herself, going quiet when Steve approached her. He had asked Danny about it once only to receive an amused look from the blond before he explained that Steve tended to look unapproachable at the best of times and Jenna was a shy person at the best of times without facing that. She was good at her job, looking through Intel and easily being able to discern which were legitimate and which were obviously false. The others liked her though and he didn't mind her so he simply kept her on as a member of 50 and kept his distance until she was more comfortable around him.

“What’s with the faces?” Steve asked as he came to a stop by Chin and Kono. “Have we a new case that I don't know about?”

“I wish” Kono said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Today is all about paperwork and reports boss man.”

Steve pulled a face at the thought before he shrugged.

“If it’s got to be done…” He said, letting his voice trail off before he looked pointedly at Chin, waiting for an answer to his original question.

“I’m just wondering where Danny is” Chin said. “He spoke to me earlier about getting a test result back from the labs because he needed to know what the conclusions were so he could put it in the report he was composing for the DA’s office. I got the impression that it was important but I haven't been able to find him anywhere. He’s nowhere in the building and he’s not picking up his phone either and I must have rang him about five times now. No one seems to have any idea where he’s gone but I do know that I'm not the only one who is looking for him. CSU rang wanting to discuss something with him about the Littman case from last week, but they haven’t got through either.”

Steve frowned slightly, looking over his shoulder towards Danny’s empty office.

“He came to see me just before one and said he was going to the café that Amy Hanamoa owned so he could check in with her and get some food at the same time. He said he would only be about forty minutes because he wanted to leave work earlier today because Grace wasn't feeling a hundred percent over the last couple of days and Rachel had agreed that he could pop round to see her quickly.

“If he left just before one boss and he planned on being forty minutes then he’s already running late” Kono said with a frown, her gaze flickering to the clock they had on the wall. “It’s already ten past two. Even if he went to Amy’s café, ate there and spoke to her he still should have been back about thirty minutes ago. I mean this is Danny we're talking about. I don't even think he knows the meaning of the word late.”

“I don't get why he’s not picking up his phone” Chin added, pulling absently at his lower lip. “I rang him on both his work and personal mobile and he didn't answer either of them and I know for a fact that he always has both of them on loud just in case Grace needs him.”

Steve nervously licked at his lips, looking down at the watch which Danny had given to him the Christmas just gone.

“How many times have you rang him Chin?” Steve questioned, looking back up.

“Three times on his work mobile and twice on his own one.” Chin answered after checking his phone records.

“Chin came and asked me if I had seen Danny at all” Kono explained. “So I tried phoning him as well at least twice and I got nothing either. No even a call back from him.”

“Danny might miss one call because he was too busy at that one second in time to pick up” Chin stated. “But I've never known him to miss six of them regardless of what he was up to or how busy he was. We're still at work which means we’re on call. If he saw a call from one of us then he would assume it was a new case. He wouldn't just ignore them.”

Steve nodded, an uneasy feeling sweeping over him.

“He wouldn't” Steve agreed, fishing out his own phone from his pocket and looking down at it. “He hasn't been in contact with me either, no calls or text and that’s not normal.” He commented, looking to the side of them and waving his hand at Jenna, making a come here motion with it when she looked up at them. When Jenna came to a stop by Kono, Steve continued to speak. “Something might have happened on his lunch break, maybe Danno witnessed an accident or something similar and is dealing with it. Jenna could you-” His voice came to an abrupt stop when Danny’s personal ringtone blared out from Steve’s phone, cutting through the growing tension like a knife. “That’s him now” Steve told them, pressing down on the connect button before he placed the call on loudspeaker so the others could hear it.

“Hey Danno, you're on loud speaker with the team. Where are you? Is everything alright?” He queried. He waited for a response, picturing Danny gathering himself together for an epic rant about whatever it was which had delayed him when another voice spoke. A voice which Steve didn't recognise.

“Well that would depend on your definition of alright Commander. Your partner is alive although he’s currently unconscious and a little tied up. I’m afraid my accomplice lacks refinement over certain things.”

Steve froze, staring down at his mobile as though it had suddenly turned into a bomb. For a moment he felt paralysed by fear before his SEAL training kicked into action. He snatched a nearby pen and notebook and scrawled in it, shoving it over to Chin and Jenna, watching them react to the simple three words which he had written.

TRACE THE CALL

Chin nodded once, directing Jenna to one of the other computers as he brought up the tracking system he had invented and went straight to Danny’s page, working on it.

“What do you want? Where is Detective Williams?” Steve demanded, keeping his voice even and expressionless with difficulty. He wanted to yell at the man, threaten him and tell him all the things he would do to him when he found him but he couldn’t. What he had to do, was rely on his SEAL training. The same training which had never failed him before.

“You can understand why I can't tell you the whereabouts of your partner at present time Commander. There would be little fun in it for us if we finished the game too early. If you cooperate with us though then you have my word that Detective Williams will remain in fairly good physical condition. We might even be generous and drop him off at a hospital rather than dumping him on an abandoned road somewhere which was our first plan. If you fail to meet our demands then he’s going to be the one to suffer for it.”

Steve’s hand curled into a fist as his eyes narrowed. He forced himself to breathe through the rage, keeping his eyes fixed downwards on the phone. He spoke, a barely suppressed violence to his voice.

“If you touch Detective Williams then I can promise you that when I find you, and trust me when I say I will find you, it will be one of the last mistakes you make.”

“We would expect nothing less from a SEAL Commander like you McGarrett though let me make a promise to you in return. If you threaten us again then you'll never see your partner again. I'll take him out onto the ocean myself and push him overboard and watch as the life drains from his eyes. You'll have to explain to his daughter what Uncle Steve foolish actions costs her. Piss me off enough and I'll make sure I record the whole thing and send it to you so you can live through every moment with him until I break him and I will break him” The man stated lightly before his voice hardened. “Further contact will be made with you shortly. I’d be sure to pick up the call quickly if I was you.”

Steve swallowed hard as the phone went dead indicating the call had been disconnected. A thick, heavy silence filled the room. He looked up in time to see the expression of shock on the others faces morph into looks of determination and rage.

“I've got a trace on the Camaro, it’s parked two streets away from the main high street where Amy’s coffee shop is” Jenna said, breaking the silence, her attention moving back to the screen, she pointed towards a blinking blue light to indicate where she meant.

“His badge trace is at the same location Steve.” Chin added. “There’s a good chance that he might be nearby. It’s unlikely they know about the tracer in his badge.

“Get ready to move out.” Steve stated, moving past them into his office. He unlocked his drawer and pulled out his guns, making sure they were loaded before he put them in his gun holsters. He turned his attention to the safe behind his desk and unlocked it, pulling out a slim black suitcase from within. He shut the door and turned, placing the case on the surface of his desk and unlocking it, looking down at the contents with cold eyes. His sniper rifle from his SEAL days. The gun he hadn’t had to use once since coming back home to Hawaii. It was powerful, navy issue only. No one in the normal forces had a gun like this, only a few elite snipers throughout the three armed forces had one. Steve happened to be one of those elite.

He built it up quickly, putting in the ammo and lifting it, looking through the scope and testing the weight until he was satisfied. Steve could hit a running target five hundred yards plus with the gun. Whoever was stupid enough to have his partner, whoever was stupid enough to threaten to kill him, would be receiving a small present from Steve and a one way ticket to the morgue.

Steve left the office, thankful to see the others were ready, armed to the teeth with their vests and equipment already on. His eyes landed on the sniper rifle Kono had strapped to her back and the shotgun Chin held lightly in his hand. Weapons which told Steve all he needed to know about the current state mindset of his team. They wanted blood.

He turned his attention to Jenna, who looked calm and ready for action.

“I need you to stay here.” He told her, his tone making it clear that it was a straight out order, not a suggestion. “Keep an eye on both the Camaro and the badge tracker and make sure they don't move. If they do then send us the location straight away” He commanded.

“I can do that” Jenna responded, placing the gun she had been holding back on the desk, a flicker of relief in her dark eyes.

Steve nodded once to her before he turned his attention back to Chin and Kono.

“Let’s head out” He stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to gather some Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter for you all.
> 
> I'm sorry about the delay in getting this out to you. I've just had quite a lot of things on my mind at the moment but don’t worry, I definitely plan to finish this story
> 
> So nothing else to say except to say enjoy!

********************************************  
15th July  
14:25  
********************************************

Danny’s eyes narrowed as he felt the car pull to a stop, he quickly withdrew his hands from where they were still hanging outside the broken tail light, praying that at least one person who had passed the car he was in had seen it and had thought to ring the cops instead of discarding it. He dragged his hands back through, ignoring the pain he felt when the broken shards of glass cut his exposed skin. He scooted back, dropping his arms in front of him, closing his eyes and made his body go limp. The last thing he wanted was to reveal to whoever was driving the car that he was now conscious.

He had learnt through past experience that people were more likely to talk in front of someone who they thought couldn't hear a word then one who was wide awake and watching them. Danny needed as much information about this situation that he could. The more they talked, the more he could find out exactly why he had been taken and by who.

Had he been taken for himself, god knew there were enough people out there who probably held a grudge against him, they could easily have been planning this for a long time or perhaps it was nothing to do with him, perhaps he was simply the bait. A means to an end to get another member of his team, most likely his partner. It would have made more sense if it had been Chin or Kono for them to take one of the other.

He forced his thoughts back to the present when he heard two car doors shut, rocking the car slightly telling him instantly that there were at least two people getting out of the car. He waited, focusing his attention on keeping his breathing slow and steady, suddenly thankful for all the times that Chin had jokingly taught him how the breathe through his emotions, normally after Steve had done something particularly stupid which had made Danny want to pull his own hair out in his rage.

He didn't have long to wait as the trunk was flung open, flooding the previous dark space with bright sunlight that made Danny want to pressed his eye closed tighter though he once again resisted.

“I can’t believe he’s still out of it. I thought these 50 clowns were meant to be tough.” A man grumbled, his voice deep and husky with an accent that Danny placed as South African indicating that he was here on holiday or posing as a tourist for this job.

“That what happens when you Taser a guy for as long as you did Bobby” A second man answered, this voice answered. It was lighter and clearly American with a distinctive Boston accent. Danny wanted to smile to himself. He already had a name for one of them. “Anyway we should be thanking our lucky stars that he’s still out. You know as well as I do that the boss has special plans for this one.”

“Yeah well let’s hope he gets his plans over and done with as quickly as possible Ray” came the disgruntled reply from Bobby. “This one might not be too tough but I've heard about the other members of his unit. From what I've seen and heard the last thing we want is to still be here when they come from this guy. They aren't exactly known for asking questions before they start shooting the place up and I personally don’t want to be at the receiving end of one of their bullets Ray.”

“I think we’re in complete agreement there Bobby.” Ray responded with a sigh, his tone sounding concerned as though he was imagine the scene which Bobby had described to him. When he next spoke his voice was serious and professional sounding. “Bring him inside, the last thing we need is for some Good Samaritan to see what’s happening here and call it in.” He stated.

Danny heard Bobby snort at the comment.

“Who the hell would come here, we’re in the middle of a deserted airfield in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah, well regardless I don’t want to take any chance. So let’s go.” Ray responded gruffly. There was the sound of a sigh and then two large hands were on Danny, pulling at his clothes and rolling him over to the front of the trunk.

“Are we clear?” Bobby demanded. For an instant Danny was tempted to slit his eyes open and see exactly what he was dealing with but he resisted the urge. All it would take would be either Ray or Bobby looking down at him at that exact moment in time and the game would be up. He could try and take them now but he was in an awkward position.

“You've said it yourself, we’re in the middle of nowhere, we’re good to move him.” Ray answered.

The next thing Danny knew he was picked bodily up and thrown over a shoulder in a fireman lift.

“This fucker is heavier than he looks.” Bobby grunted, one arm wrapping round the back of Danny’s thighs like a brand across them. Danny risked opening his eyes finding himself looking down at tarmac before he closed them as he heard the sound of Ray laughing just beside him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just stop your moaning. It’s not as if you can’t cope with the extra weight and besides the only person who you have to blame is yourself. Maybe next time you won’t be quite so violent in your take down.”

Danny frowned to himself as they began moving, wondering how the hell these two complete and utter morons had managed to get the drop on him. He would definitely never hear the end of it from his team when he found him. He could picture the remarks and smirks in his head already. He forced his eyes open again, ignoring the sharp pain the sunlight caused his retinas as he took another glass around, taking in the large old building and open spaces. Most definitely at an airport of some kind. There couldn't have been that many of them around the place.

He closed his eyes again, fighting against a sudden wave of dizziness which he forced himself to breathe through it. He wasn't feeling sick so there was a good chance that he had missed a concussion which was what he needed. He needed his head and reactions to be clear and concise if he was going to get himself out of this situation.

His two kidnappers remained silent, walking into an empty looking building. It smelt slightly damp which meant that the building was probably unoccupied with very little foot traffic just like they had said.

“Put him in there for the moment.” Ray commented dismissively.

Danny heard the sound of a door creaking open before he was dumped to the floor, landing hard on it. He remained still, aware of the man who had dropped him watching him for a moment before the door slammed closed and Danny heard the sound of faint footsteps moving away.

He waited for a couple of minutes before he lifted his head, his eyes wide open as he looked around him considering, frowning slightly. It looked like he was in an old walk in freezer, he walls made out of metal, he shivered, rubbing his arms before his gaze landed on something on one of the shelf. Something which brought a smile to his face.

He could use that.

Danny came slowly to his feet, moving to the side out of the way of the door and sat down, his back against the wall. He looked around him one more time before he closed his eyes, frowning slightly as he began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to comment or left kudos


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll drive you there boss” Kono said as they exited the building, her tone making it clear that it wasn’t so much a suggestion as a straight out command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in getting this out to you. 
> 
> This story’s time line tends to jump back and forth a lot, mainly because the chapters switch between Danny and Steve and obviously they are both doing different things at the same time. So don’t be surprised to see that.
> 
> I have the next few chapters written in my head so hopefully the updates will be faster. I might just write them all up so then they are done… but we’ll see… I have quite a few stories on the go at the moment, all of which require attention

15th July  
14:25  
******************************************************

“I’ll drive you there boss” Kono said as they exited the building, her tone making it clear that it wasn't so much a suggestion as a straight out command. “I'm guessing that Danny took his car when he left so you don’t have a ride to the scene.”

Steve nodded once at her, following the younger woman to her bright red car before he climbed into the passenger seat. Paying little attention to what she was doing. His mind was trying to puzzle out how this could have occurred.

Whoever had Danny was obviously well organised and there was clearly more than one person involved, from the way the man had been speaking it appeared there was a squad, if it was a SEAL squad then that was twelve individuals, all specialising in one field and well trained in general.

It would stand to reason that they had been watching them for a while, working out their routines and how they functioned. They would have to have known that today was a report day and that Danny would end up going to lunch at Amy’s café. It stood to reason that they were waiting for Danny to be alone, something which was rare because Steve was nearly always with Danny for lunch. He would have been with him today if it wasn't for the Governor’s meeting.

It was a risky strategy though. Danny was a well-known individual on the island, instantly recognisable by his height and build as well as his slick backed blond hair and distinctive way of dressing. He was popular as well with most of law enforcement and the citizens on the street. In fact as far as Steve knew it was only the Detectives in Danny’s old department who had a problem with his partner. Everyone else they had come across seemed to like him and enjoy speaking to him. People would have recognise him being taken and would probably step in if they saw him being beaten and abducted.

The fact they got the drop on him was suspicious as well.

Steve had made Danny the second of command of his elite task force not only because he had been the lead detective of Steve’s father murder but also because he was one of the best Detectives Steve had come across both in the force and the military. His mind was an incredible thing to see at work when it switched into work mode. Danny saw patterns which other people missed especially when it came to the motive of criminals. He could read their body language in an instant and always know when they were lying and when they were telling the truth. He was a great shot with his gun, rarely missing the target once he had his sight on them. He was extremely fast when he got going and could actually outrun every other member of the task force and he was an excellent hand to hand fighter. He was always cautious, always aware of his surroundings and rarely trusted anyone who he didn't know.

He was not the type of man anyone got a drop on easily, the only people who had managed it as far as Steve knew, was himself and even then there was always a chance that Danny would fight back and find a way to drop Steve despite the height advantage Steve had on him.

Either Danny was sloppy which he doubted or whoever had him, had had specialised training.

“They must have taken him by surprise somehow” Steve stated out loud, breaking the silence between him and Kono. He glanced towards the younger woman as she turned to him.

“How though boss?” She asked. “Danny isn't exactly known for letting his guard down especially when he’s out on his own.”

“It can happen though” Steve responded. “Danno doesn't remain as vigilant when we are off a case as when we are on one. He wouldn't have felt threatened in anyway. He was going to Amy’s café. A place where he is well known in an area where people recognise him and talk to him. He would have no reason to feel uneasy here but he would be very easy to see due to his hair” Kono nodded.

“Danny’s hair does make him stand out in a crowd” she agreed, hitting the indicator and taking a left. “So he let his guard down because he felt safe in the area. He knew the people, he knew the area like the back of his hand and at the back of his mind he would have known that we were a mere ten minutes away from him. Even if something went down he would have been able to hold whoever it was for ten minutes until back up arrived.”

“And back up would have arrived quickly” Steve agreed, “Either from us or the uniformed police officers”

“Because the uniformed police respect and like Danny” Kono said, running a hand through her long dark hair. “So someone approached him before he got to the café, probably just as he was parking and whoever it was didn't set off any of his defence warnings.

“It could have been a kid” Steve said. “Kids are one of Danny’s weaknesses. If one needed help in some fashion and they approached him then he would go out of his way to help them. The only time I ever see Danny not pay attention to what is happening around him is when there is one around. He’s a nightmare when it comes to kids, especially if that kid is Grace or someone who reminds him of her” Steve said, reaching up and digging his fingertip into his eyes for a moment, trying to will some of the tension away from his shoulders so he could think clearly.

“We’re here boss” Kono said, pulling the car to a stop.

Steve was out of the door in a second, his gun in hand as looked around him carefully. He made a hand signal at Chin and Kono stopping them from approaching the familiar silver Camaro. There was something off about it just sitting there so innocently.

“I think we should contact the bomb squad and have them do a sweep of the area” Steve said, thankful when Chin obeyed him instantly without questioning him. Kono turned to him.

“Do you think there’s a bomb?” she asked, an undercurrent of concern to her voice.

“I'm not sure” Steve said “But if I wanted to take someone out then I would take the most important thing from them, torture them over it so they make stupid decisions, decisions like running to a car and then simply blow them up.”

Kono nodded once, a worried look coming to her face.

“I spoke to Meka, he’s going to inform the relevant people of Danny’s kidnapping and then he’ll come down here to help with a few others to give us some extra eyes to go over the scene.” Chin said, lowering his phone from his ear.

“Danny says that Meka’s a good detective and he knows the way Danny works as well, he might see something that we don’t” Kono said, gripping the butt of her gun tightly as her dark eyes flickered around her, taking in the surrounding civilians who were milling around them, casting them curious looks.

“I don’t see any sign of movement from the car” Steve said. “It’s likely that Danno isn't here, they've taken him elsewhere.” His eyes narrowed as he spotted something glinting in the overhead sunlight on the roof of the car, something which looked suspiciously like Danny’s badge, the same badge which had a tracker in it. He cursed in his mind, bringing his eyes up to the rooftops. “Kono, get CSU down here as well, I want them ready to move in as soon as the bomb squad clear the area,” He stated. “Kono, I see cameras, get me every angle you can from the surrounding camera for this area. I want to know everything that has happened here. I want a face for the fucker who has my partner.”

“That shouldn't be a problem boss.” Kono stated, bringing her cell back to her ear.

Steve nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, fighting the urge to say fuck it and run to the Camaro and see what other clues the kidnappers had left him but he resisted, knowing that it would be what the kidnappers wanted him to do. For a moment he considered it anyway, if he was taken out then maybe they would return Danny and his partner would be safe, but he stayed where he was. He could already imagine the rant that Danny would give him if he found out that Steve had even considered it as an option.

They still had time to find Danny.

“Bomb squad will be here in fifteen minutes Steve and CSU will arrive about the same time.” Chin stated, moving up to Steve’s side, his dark eyes fixed on the silver car in front of them.

“Start clearing the area of civilians Chin, if there is a bomb then I don’t want them caught in the blast” Steve told the older man, his eyes sliding to Chin who nodded.

“Got it” He said calmly.

Steve nodded, glancing down at his watch.

Now it was a simple game of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read
> 
> An especially big thank you if you left a comment or kudos!
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read an an especially big thank you if you left a comment or a kudos. I really appreciate it


End file.
